Dragon
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: Ever since he was little, Katsuki had wanted to fly. So, when he was five, his father told him about Challengers, brave, strong young warriors that climbed a mountain and fought a dragon, claiming them as their servants. Katsuki would be able to fly! -Fantasy AU, KiriBaku centric, but has OchaIida and TodoDeku if ya squint. Kirishima's a dragon, there are a ton of mythic creatures.


"I want one." he murmered, stroking the little red baby dragon in his lap.

His father chuckled, pulling his son's long hair back into a loose ponytail. "That one's wild, you can't tame him. If you really want a dragon, son, you can train hard, and when you turn fifteen, you can challenge one to a fight of wills. If you force him to yield, he'll be yours. I met Igneus that way, you know."

"Really?" he asked, looking up at his father. Startled by the sudden movement, the dragon let out a little huff as it jumped a few feet away. He didn't notice, staring wide-eyed at his father.

"Yes, Katsuki, really. Or, your mom was the one who tamed him, but she ordered him to be my bodyguard, and now he's my best friend."

He smiled, eyes lit up with glee. "I get a dragon best friend!"

Ten Years Later

Katsuki huffed, re-tightening his ponytail. He fixed his fiery red eyes on his opponent, a large man with lightly tanned skin, a blue tail swaying behind him. Katsuki snarled, and charged again, darting around the larger opponent and hitting him with a series of heavy, fast blows in the same spots, over and over.

He hit the back of his opponent's knee, and they went down, leaving Katsuki standing, breathing slightly heavier than he had been a minute earlier.

He drove it home by kicking the back of his opponent's neck, forcing their head to the ground. He held the man there with one knee, using his other to hit a spot just above the base of the man's tail, immobilizing the appendage easily.

Katsuki cleared his throat, his voice gravelly as he spoke. "Do you yield, Igneus?"

The man, Igneus, replied, "Yes, Chii-san."

Katsuki got off of Igneus, and helped him up, and was about to offer a congratulations on the match when a clapping broke the clearing.

"Wow, that was amazing! You must be really strong. That was hella manly of you." came a voice from a nearby tree.

No, from above it.

Katsuki looked up to see a dragon in human form, hovering above the treetops.

"Sorry to interupt, I know you're the Chii of this village, but I wanted to see what you were like, so I'd know what I was probably gonna fight tomorrow."

The dragon flew lower, touching down near Katsuki. Igneus instantly gave a short salute, his left arm half extending and his other hand tapping his forearm. "Chii Enjirou, it's an honor to meet you."

Katsuki looked blankly at the newly introduced Enjirou. "So, are you like, the chief's son of the dragons, or what? I know that's basically what 'Chii' means, so..."

"Oh, yeah. I'm Enjirou, of the Kiri Dragon clan. Nice to meet you." Enjirou said, his wings shimmering before disappearing entirely.

"Likewise. I'm Katsuki, of the Baku clan. You're here because you wanted to see how good I was at fighting?" Katsuki replied.

"Yes. Your challenge day's nearing, in about a month, right? I wanted to see if you would be able to beat me, since I'm about your age in human years, and most challengers choose a dragon their age. I'm the only dragon the same age as you, so I assumed you'd challenge me. Sorry, that might've been me jumping to conclusions. And I'm gonna stop talking." Enjirou trailed off.

"Could I beat you." The way Katsuki says it, it's less of a question and more of a demand.

"Yes. No. Maybe? I could tell you were holding back, because you didn't want to kill Igneus, but if we both used all of our power... there's a thirty two percent chance I'd win, maybe? I dunno, I'm not good at predictions. Maybe I'll ask him? But anyway, yes, you might beat me. And I can't wait for our match." Enjirou's wings re-materialized, and he turned to launch himself into the air, before turning back to Katsuki. "Use your magic, too. My skin's unbreakable, even for dragons, so give me all you've got."

"I will. That's a promise, Enjirou."

"Bye."

A sudden burst of wind accompanied Enjirou's flight as he flapped his powerful wings. He shot into the sky, and Katsuki's hair came loose with it, flying out behind him.

"I'm going to make you mine, Enjirou. Just you wait."

"Chii-san, we need to get back. Your mother expected you back before half-shadow, and we're nearly late." Igneus said, starting to move back to their clan village.

"Yeah, don't wanna let the old hag get mad at me, she'll stew, that's no good."


End file.
